Wooden Swords leads to Fun Times
by Twi-kun
Summary: Yup. Wooden swords, Luxord, and Demyx. Takes place in Luxord's room, and contains cuteness as well as perversion. [LuxDem]


_This story is… cute in my opinion. But that doesn't matter, I am just here to ask you to please review…. Please? And just so you know, I do in fact contain the knowledge neither Luxxy nor Demmy use swords. I just thought this was cute… eh. Okay fine. Yaoi Crack Generator after muchos refreshing said Demyx and someone theme of swords. I changed it to my little Luxord for fun. Eh, yes. It's longer than normal and I think it's just as cute... but mention's of Demyx's member._

* * *

The two blondes smiled at each other, one advancing on the other. They held toy swords, both made of a finely carved wood. The wood clashed. The older looking Nobody pinned the younger to the wall.

"Surrender… like a good little boy," Luxord taunted, pressing the other against the wall of his room.

The younger Nobody, Demyx, grinned and replied with a "Not yet."

He pushed against the clashing swords. The two were separated momentarily, but this time Demyx gained the upper hand; then he realized it. Luxord had one of those cocky grins as if he knew something you didn't. The younger yelped and leapt up onto Luxord's bed as the older jabbed at him with the toy weapon.

Luxord pouted as he saw Demyx on his bed. "Off."

Demyx responded to this with a kick of his left boot, sending it flying towards Luxord. Then he aimed and kicked the right. He now stood in his socks on the bed with hands on his hips and tongue sticking out. Luxord's pout grew into a smirk. He was already shoeless, his robe had been discarded during the match, and with that knowledge, he stepped up onto his own bed after Demyx.

Demyx, stepping back, still remained more covered than Luxord. As Luxord took a step forward Demyx took a step back. Luxord was growing a magnificent idea. It contained ripping the boy's robe off then— no, that wouldn't work.

"Refuse to play on the floor?"

"Maybe I will," retorted Demyx weakly; he took another step back. Perfect for Luxord; he thrust his swordless hand up and pinned Demyx back against the wall behind the bed. The younger of the two reddened as he felt the flat-side of the sword coming across his neck, only holding him further.

"You win…" he whispered.

"What now?" Luxord inquired sadly. He had hoped to get Demyx slightly more flustered, but this would work. "Fine."

"You can drop your sword now, okay?"

Instead of lowering his weapon wielding hand, he dropped the other to his side slowly, unknown to Demyx. Grinning with a brilliant idea, he began talking casually to Demyx as the younger was resting against the wall. Luxord's open hand then went to work finding it's way beneath the robe and to the pants. Demyx, completely irked by being forced in such a position, didn't notice the unbuttoning then the unzipping of the pants. He did however notice when he felt a hand grasp his cock. Luxord smiled at this.

Demyx looked down, only to see Luxord's pale and nimble and delicate hands at work. He blushed wildly as he was now pantless and at Luxord's mercy. They were just friends, right? He felt his head spin and felt light now.

Luxord moved in for the kill, he gently tossed the sword aside, smiled, then bent in closer to kiss the younger Nobody. Lips met and Demyx found himself unable to contain himself. He pushed into the kiss and amidst their kiss, Luxord grew a content smile, feeling Demyx go hard beneath his hand. Demyx had lost; he had won.

As the two separated, Demyx became flushed in the cheeks even more so. His body was now free, hand out of his pants and everything. He watched Luxord give a content smile and turn. As the older Nobody left the bed and returned to the floor, he picked up his robe and turned to Demyx.

"Get your pants back on properly. Oh… and grab hold of your boots, put them on, then go."

Demyx's mouth dropped. A kiss like that, a near erection experience, and now a beat it? He remained on the bed in that standing position, simply staring into space, but in Luxord's direction.

Luxord turned, even more smug now. "Unless Demyx, you would like to go back to playing around."

Demyx's mouth closed and he gulped.

"Of course, there are swords on the ground… or… we could always have a tussle in bed, see who's on top… hmm? Demyx?"

The boy had grown an erection at these words, and could only manage a strange noise and a nod or two. Then he fell to his knees, his lips begging to be kissed again. A knock sounded on the door.

Luxord, closer to the door, growled. "Yes?" It was just getting good and some bloody Nobody had to come by. "Who is it?"

"Xemnas."

The two blondes flinched at the name and voice. They were doing something along the lines of illegal in the castle. Demyx quickly blushed at the awkwardness. The one time he gets aroused, Xemnas comes and bothers him. Why not when they were simply playing cards or something friendly?

Luxord waved it off and said, "Come back later. I'm a bit busy."

Demyx was awe-struck. He remained silent as Luxord dropped his cloak back to the floor and began to undo his own pants.

"I'll be back tomorrow to have that talk with you." And with that firmly stated, Xemnas walked away.

Luxord was now back to the bed. "Ready Demyx?"

Again the blonde nodded, unable to speak. As the older of the two climbed onto the large bed, Demyx realized how nervous he was. He was about to do the unthinkable with a friend… Just a friend… and now… he wasn't sure what he wanted. He longed for Luxord to touch and kiss him again, but did that make them more than just friends?

Luxord crawled to Demyx and as he smiled mischievously, removed the pants all the way and cast them aside. He then advanced over Demyx and began kissing the smaller one's neck.

"Lux…" was all he managed at first. A moment passed and moaning he got out a "Luxord."

The man stopped his kissing and glanced up slightly. "Mm?"

"Be… I… uh…" his head was spinning and so Luxord took this opportunity to kiss the lad's cheek. "Please be gentle with me." Demyx blurted it out, reddening at Luxord's peaceful smile.

"As you wish," he replied and planted a kiss on Demyx's lips softly.

Demyx smiled as Luxord went back to working magic, making his make believe heart race. Dammit, he did have a heart, he could feel it. He didn't care if Luxord wouldn't believe him. But oh how he—

"Ooh," moaned Demyx. Then he quickly yelped a quick "Oh!" He glared and batted Luxord's hand away from his stomach. "Lux-Luxord what are you doing?" he squeaked.

The older Nobody placed his hand back on Demyx's belly and traced a circle on it. "You do have a sensitive stoma—"

"Luxord," he hissed.

Luxord then pouted and looked sadly and quite pathetic up at Demyx. Demyx melted at the look and readjusted himself on the bed. "But, I was doing as I promised. I was being gentle," another circle was mad, "and it isn't like you weren't aroused even more." He glanced at the boy's cock.

The younger blonde reddened and glared at Luxord. "How'd you know that about my stomach? Or are you not so much of a gentleman after all? Did you spy on me or something?"

Luxord sighed. "Dem—"

The younger's glare transformed into a smile in an instant. He pulled the man closer by the neck and kissed him before his name was finished. The gambling man took this opportunity to give a faint smile and give into the kiss as he placed both hands on either side of the younger. The two broke apart for air and Demyx said the other's name.

"I love you. Please don't ruin it now," begged Luxord.

"No, Luxord, I just…"

The man rose from his position over Demyx and sat on the corner of his bed.

"Wait, Luxord."

The man stood up and picked his robe off the floor, ignoring Demyx's pleas.

"Luxord, give me a chance to explain!"

The gambler was broken. If he had a heart, it was shattered at this point. He chose not to reply in a polite manner. "You're as sadistic as Larxene was."

Demyx growled and sat up, then rose from sitting to standing on the edge of the bed a few steps away. "Listen! I just wanted to…" he realized something very important right then. But the pause gave Luxord time to speak.

"Ah, I see." Luxord had tried his best to regain his composure. "Wanted to prove that we could feel by tricking me and leading me on just to reject me? Yes sir, Demyx. You got me." He started pulling his pants back on as he spoke.

Still on the edge of the bed, Demyx shook his head. "Not at all! Just… I decided it wasn't fair. I felt guilty okay? I felt bad I was so satisfied minutes ago and you were doing all the work of pleasing. I wanted you to be happy and satisfied also!"

Luxord, now wearing pants, marched over to his bed. He pulled down Demyx's bottoms, grinning to himself like a mad man. He got his fill and Demyx couldn't help but faint. He was that embarrassed. Luxord was shocked as he watched the younger Nobody fall back.

"Demyx?" he said, getting no answer in return. He frowned slightly. No more fun for him. He took a pillow from the bed where Demyx lay now naked almost and lay down on the floor. "Night," the gambler said.

That didn't feel right to him. He then rose and redressed Demyx for the most part, leaving the cloak and undershirt off. Demyx looked better that way and no denying it. Luxord then smiled to himself and got back down on the floor, his pants on and shirt off. He went to sleep.

The younger blonde opened his eyes. It was morning, but you couldn't tell. The room had no windows, and Demyx assumed it was merely a few minutes later. "Luxord?" He peered over the edge of the bed and spotted the sleeping man. He then smiled to himself. Luxord looked so calm right then. He could watch the man sleep for hours… Demyx shook his head and blushed. "Lu—"

He had leaned down to tap the man's shoulder but lost his balance on the bed when he heard a hard knock on the door. He, yelping, crashed to the floor and landed on top of the sleeping man. Under the weight, Luxord awoke. His blue eyes twinkled at Demyx and rolled over slightly so now Demyx was on top compared to last night.

"Have a good sleep, sir?" he asked politely, giving a small smile as he did so.

"Cut the sir crap, someone's at the door," hissed Demyx.

"Xemnas?" Luxord called out.

"Waiting and hearing some odd noises… you wouldn't have another Nobody in there would you, Luxord? You know what would happen if you did."

Luxord looked at Demyx, kissed him, then shoved the younger boy off and underneath the bed. "Not at all, Superior, but what is it?"

"I'm inspecting rooms. Apparently Demyx has been missing for hours, at least Roxas can't find the boy."

"And you think that I would house that noisy lad? Trust me, he isn't in here," he said rising. Demyx resented being called a noisy lad quite a lot, but remained silent. He opened a portal out of under the bed and crawled into it, unknown to Luxord who was walking to the door. It closed as Luxord opened the door to the superior Nobody. "Inspect all you want, your Highness," he stated feeling quite smug.

The first place Xemnas went to was the bed. "The sheets are ruffled, and there are two robes. Having some fun with—"

"Actually, sir… I was fixing to do my laundry. Mind not keeping me too long, sir?"

Xemnas understood as soon as he saw Demyx appear in the doorway, robe now on after warping to his room. "Ah, Demyx I was looking for you."

Luxord, having been facing his superior, spun around with his mouth agape at the Nobody not moments ago under his bed. He felt his eyes widen as Demyx smiled at the superior. "Oh, I was just coming by to pick up Luxord. We were going to go downstairs and wait for my laundry to finish and start his."

Luxord managed to close his mouth and regain his composure, nodding a few times. "Laundry… yes… um, Xemnas, do you mind waiting for Demyx a little longer?"

The higher up simply shook his head. "Only Roxas needed him. I'm sure it can wait."

Demyx smiled and took Luxord's hand in his. He went over to the two robes, Luxord behind him, picked them up, then hurried and left the room. Xemnas then opened a portal and left.

In the hall, Luxord got a surprise kiss on the cheek. "Sorry for fainting last night."


End file.
